Fazursa 2
by The Energy Core
Summary: Sequel to "One Last Night" that was a prequel to "Last Day at Freddy's" by Biskoff. Ruby gets a job as the night-watch at the newly re-opened Freddy Fazursa's, but of course, malfunctions and the such leads to not only the new robots, but the old ones as well out for her blood. Can she survive, or will she just be another kid in a suit? Rated T for... it's Five Night's At Freddy's.
1. Night 1 and 2

**A/N: Well, I've seen the trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and already I'm cleaning out the underside of my bed so I can hide from it. But, with that said, it does fascinate me, and I myself have come up with a few theories about the gameplay and mechanics, but those will come up later in the story. So, anyways, I don't own RWBY or Five Nights 1 or 2. Those properties belong to Rooster Teeth and Scott Cawthon respectively. **

**Fazursa 2.0**

** Ruby's POV**

It started well enough. It was the beginning of summer, and I was kind of bored. Weiss was on vacation, Blake had found a sunlit window sill and a nice book, and Yang was just enjoying life, and me? I had no idea what to do. I was just sitting in my dorm, empty except for Blake, again on the window sill. I needed something, anything to do. So I went to Vale, and saw that a place that had been closed for quite some time had re-opened; Freddy Fazursa's Pizza. It was so weird. They had closed a little under 6 months ago. Why were they open? I decided to leave my rational mind outside as I walked in.

As I entered the place, the first thing I saw sickened me; one of the robots being mangled by kids. It looked like a Beowulf with a hook hand and a bow tie, but that was only from what I could see was left; a head. Any other evidence had been stripped away by the kids before. I felt… sad for it. I couldn't explain it if I tried, but, something about its "skull" tied to its tail just set me off. I just tried to ignore it, and continued to explore the place.

Walking into the next room, I saw a familiar purple curtain with the "Out of Order" Sign attached to it. But to make it less noticeable, the people who reopened this place had put a carousal and a balloon vendor in there as well. As I was about to enter into what I assumed would be the main hall, the vendor stopped me, saying "Hey there miss, would you care for a balloon?" I gave a hesitant nod, taking one and tying it to my wrist. The thing itself read "Opening Day." And had a depiction of the old Fazursa on it holding a rather creepy cupcake with soul-piercing eyes.

I entered into the main part of the building, and my eyes instantly turned to the stage. Fazursa and friends were gone, and from what I heard from Jaune and Weiss, that was not a good sign. I looked around frantically before noticing that they were interacting with the kids. Freddy turned his head towards me and I got a good look at him; a cartoonish Ursa with the qualities of a ventriloquist dummy, but still with a top hat. "Hey there Ruby! Glad you could make it." Freddy said, its lips not matching what it said. It was strange, creepy, and charming all rolled into one emotionally confusing burrito. I shrugged it off and continued down a stretch of hallway before I reached the watch office, and I saw a familiar face through the opening.

"Hey Jaune!" I yelled as I Walked over to him. "What're you doing here?" He looked up at me with a look of relief and boredom.

"Well, they hired me back as the Day-Watch guy." He responded causally. "And since the old animatronics aren't here anymore, and it's during the day, I feel a lot safer doing this. So, where's the rest of your team?"

"Well, Weiss is on vacation, Blake has found a spot and Yang, well, hell if I know really."

"Well, listen. If you don't have anything to do, you could take the night watch job here." He suggested with a confident smile. "It should honestly be a cakewalk with the new characters, and the pay has gone up too."

"What's the pay?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well, when I worked here, the pay was 4 bucks an hour. Now, we have minimum wage." Never had those words sounded so appealing. "Not only that, but as long as you don't have a criminal record, you can work here without any of the animatronics throwing you out. You don't have a record, do you?" I gave a small shake of the head. "Great. Then go find the manager if you're interested. He should be near where the old Pirate Cove is. Don't worry, I'll vogue for you." I nodded and went to go find him… or her.

**00000000**

**Night 1**

**12 A.M.**

I leaned back in my chair, new hat and vest on me as I looked around the office. 2 light buttons above vents on both sides of the room and a big open space for an entrance. On the desk lay a mask of the old Fazursa with a note reading "Welcome to the family" taped to it, a monitor meant to check the cameras, and a single flashlight that plugged into the wall. The phone started ringing, and I just let it go to voicemail.

"Hey there Ruby. It's Jaune. I'm just calling to get you settled in on your first night, as I was the night guard before you. And I'll get this started the same way the last guard started me; a disclaimer. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazursa's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazursa Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah. Sorry, they haven't updated it yet." He gave some nervous laughter as I tried the mask on. It was big, and I couldn't really see much out of it. "Now, the robots will visit you in the office, just to let you know. The higher ups and tech-department couldn't figure out how to solve the servo problems, so we leave them in free roam mode over-night and they will enter your office through the vents to your left and right and the open doorway. Now, they won't bother you, unless they see you in a costume." I instantly took the mask off.

"And why would that be?" I asked nervously, knowing he couldn't hear me.

"It's because the previous version of this place had five kids disappear by the work of a guy in a character costume, and since the new guys work on a facial recognition system, if they catch anyone in a non-updated mask, out ya go. Now don't worry Ruby; 6 hours will feel like 9 minutes here. Good luck."

**3 A.M.**

Somehow Jaune's little call had eaten up 3 hours. I guess he was right. I turned to the cameras, looking at the main stage. Everyone was still there, so I decided to check on poor ol' Foxy in "Kid's Cove" (That's what the camera called it anyways), and yep, he was still a wreck. I gave a small grin. "This is going to be an easy job." I said to myself. "Who would break into a pizza place that's getting off their feet again?" I smiled, before turning on the flashlight and seeing the new Bonnie in the doorway. "Hey Bonnie."

"Hey there Ruby? How're you doing tonight?" He asked. It seemed so life like, and I was okay with that.

"Fine." I responded. "It's just that this job might be a bit too uneventful for my tastes." I couldn't help but notice that the blue rabbit-dummy's eyes were lingering on the mask to my immediate right.

"Sorry to hear that." Bonnie responded. "Now, just let me get out of your hair." And with that he had left.

**4. A.M.**

Chica had also left the stage now, now standing in the hallway leading to the restrooms and Bonnie was standing in front of the Old Pirate's Cove. I could see the old Foxy and the new Bonnie going head to head in a pirate-style sword fight. It seemed kind of awesome in my mind, and I sort of spaced out, focusing on that plot until bells snapped me out of it. My work here was done, at least for now.

**6. A.M.**

Juane was waiting for me outside with a smile on his face. "So, how was your first night?" He asked.

"It wasn't bad." I shrugged. "A bit tedious at times, but not bad."

"Oh. One other thing that I forgot to mention over the phone is that you should never, under any circumstances, go into the Parts and Service Room."

"Why's that?"

"Well, instead of heeding my warnings and all that, they decided to keep the old animatronics. Murderous AI and all."

"…. I guess that would make sense." I shrugged before beginning to walk off. "Now, if you'll excuse me," my own yawn cut me off mid-sentence. "I need sleep."

"It's no problem." He responded. And with that, I was returning home, yawning and growing even more tired with each step.

**00000000**

**1: 30 P.M.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Mercury walked up to Freddy Fazursa's. He was there for two reasons; curiosity and he had a job to carry out. Granted Emerald was chosen to carry this out originally, but he had taken the job as he wanted to go and she had no interest.

He walked in, seeing the remains of Foxy 2.0. He paid it no mind and continued walking. He reached a door labeled "Parts and Services", looked to make sure that no one was looking and entered the room. The old animatronics looked run down as all hell; Bonnie was missing an arm and the majority of its face. Chica and Freddy were spared of this fate for the most part, with only a few noticeable tears. And Foxy, while starting out as already run-down, looked even more so, with larger tears and a more exposed jaw. Mercury stared for a few seconds before he remembered why he was there. He took out a piece of crumpled up paper from his pocket, and it read "just flip the switches on the robot's neck. That's it." He tossed the paper and did so, starting with Bonnie.

"Come on big guy. Wake up." He said, as red eyes appeared in the empty sockets. "Now, could you do me a favor and turn on your other friends there?" Bonnie Sr. gave a nod, turning on the other robots one by one. He took out a photo of Ruby and a tape-recorder from his other pocket.

"Alright guys. Listen up. You have a new target." Roman's voice proclaimed as a claw went through the photo as it was taken from Mercury's hand. "That girl in the picture there is your new night guard. And if my intel is right, there's nothing stopping you from killing her. I believe you know what to do. You start tonight at Midnight. Do us proud." The tape ran out and the gray-haired fighter left the room, leaving the robots to reassume their original positions.

**00000000**

**Night 2**

**12 A.M.**

**Ruby's POV**

I sat there, expecting a normal night, just like last night. The phone rang and Jaune appeared in voice-mail form again.

"Hey Ruby. I just felt I needed to tell you some things that went on earlier today. Firstly, the power people came by earlier today, said they might be able to get you electricity full time by next week. Second, the tech guys came in, made a few adjustments to the robots, and, well, we had someone come in with their kid and a previous crime record, and, uh, Freddy tried to break his neck. He didn't succeed, though I felt that needed to be said. And lastly, some people complained about noises coming from the back room, the one we keep all the spare parts in. Worse-case scenario; the murder bots from the previous form of the restaurant are back online and out for you because you look like an endoskeleton without a suit, meaning they'll… try and force you into one." I listened intently, quickly checking the Parts and Service room. All of them were on their feet, when I remembered Bonnie propped up against a wall the night before. "Now, there is a solution to this; the mask you were given on your first night should be enough to trick the Version 1 animatronics into leaving you alone. Bright side is, they can't do much if you're looking at them. Alright. Just survive."

I was now thoroughly freaked out now staring at the clock on the wall.

**2 A.M.**

I flipped though my cameras again, seeing both Chicas' were on the move; Chica Senior was in the Game Area, staring at the carousal while Chica Jr. was in the main hall with the animatronic eyes staring into the camera. It was unnerving, but I couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

**3. A.M.**

I looked away from the monitors to see Bonnie Sr. was in the room, looking at me with red eyes and murderous content. I kept my eye-contact constant as the light flickered, grabbing the mask, and putting it on. "You're free to go." I said, my heart pounding and the feeling of vomit growing ever stronger. Sure enough, Bonnie left and I took of the mask, and began flipping through the cameras again, but then I noticed something on the Pirate's Cove camera; Foxy Sr. was peeking out at the camera. Again, unnerving.

**4 A.M.**

Bonnie Jr. entered my office, this time through the left vent and I humored the robot until he left and flipped though the cameras again. Once again as I checked the Pirate Cove camera and Foxy was outside the curtain. A little triangle started flashing as I left the camera. I had no idea what it meant.

**5 A.M.**

I could hear footsteps quickly approaching, I looked at the power left, and clicked on my flashlight; one half the bar was left, and I could see Foxy making a mad dash towards me. I slipped on my mask, hoping this would work. He stopped as he entered the office, looked around, looked at me for a solid 20 seconds and then left. By now my heart felt like it was going to explode and then I looked at the clock.

**6 A.M.**

Never before had I been so relieved to see those numbers. I felt a little victory "Woo-Hoo!" was deserved as I ran towards the exit. I had no idea what to do; return to this minimum wage job at the risk of my life and sanity, or quit but face close two 3 months of boredom. "Maaaaaybe I can bring someone along tomorrow." I said to myself as I walked back to Beacon. "But who?"

**A/N: Christ on a bike. Over 2500 words in under 4 hours. New personal best. Anyways, I'm going to leave this to you guys. Who should bring Ruby bring to work in the next chapter? Scaredy-Cat Blake or aggressive Yang who would who's answer to the unfriendly animatronics would be a punch in the face? You choose. Also Favorite and Follow if you're up to it. Also, no worries for you Weiss fans, she will be in here later.**


	2. Night 3

**A/N: Well, I'm back. IS it sad that this is the most productive I've been on this site since July? Nah. Probably not. Anyways, you've spoken, and our winner for "Spend a night with Ruby" is… Yang. Let's just uh, take a moment to pray for their safety… alright enough of that. We have a chapter to get on with. I own nothing. **

**Fazursa 2.0**

**4 P.M.**

**Ruby's POV**

After what happened last night, needless to say, I was freaking out. 8 hours until my shift, and I was going up against relentless psycho-robots that I couldn't touch. "I need help." I said to myself, looking around the room. Blake was gone to god knows where, and Yang was out in Vale doing her thing. I decided that Yang would be the better choice as she didn't get scared quite as easily as Blake, and picked up my scroll, sending her this message.

"Meet me at Freddy Fazursa's Pizza at 11:55. I'll explain when you get there."

* * *

><p><strong>00000000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11:55 P.M.<strong>

I stood outside the pizzeria, looking around for my sister, and sure enough, she pulled up as if on cue. "Alright, I'm here. But, why?" She asked. "I mean, I like spending time with you and all, but why here? And why this late."

"Yang. I'll be honest; I need you for moral support." I sighed, opening the door and moving towards the office in a worried fashion.

"Again. Why?" Yang asked, walking behind me. "This job seems really easy."

"That's what I thought too." I said, arriving at the office and noticing a chair from the dining room waiting there as well as an old Bonnie head, both labeled, "For Yang. You're going to need them. –Jaune." She sat down, and tried the head on.

"All questions will be answered in good time." I said, looking at a nearby clock. 11:59. "Let it begin." I flopped into my own chair and waited for that solid minute.

**Night 3**

**12 A.M.**

We sat there, Yang still with her mask on, as Jaune called again. I blocked any attempt of Yang trying to pick it up. "Hello? Hello hello?" Jaune's voice asked. "Night 3. You're doing well. Under your conditions, people would have left by now." Yang gave me a look of confusion, removing her head. "Now, things start getting real tonight, so I won't eat up too much of your time. Freddy's entering free-roam mode tonight, and we have added a pad-lock to the parts and service room but, I don't think that will slow them down too much. Sorry about that."

"What is he talking about?" Yang asked me.

"Now Yang." Jaune continued. "All you need to know are a few things. 1. If any of the new animatronics see you with that mask on or if you have done anything illegal, they won't hesitate to kill you. 2. If any of the old animatronics see you without the mask, you're dead. And 3. You're not allowed to hit anything. It's the rules here. Also, something else that will work to your advantage; the new and old animatronics aren't on the best of terms, and will actively try to avoid each other. Last thing, if the power goes out, get under the desk and think happy thoughts. Alright. See ya tomorrow morning." Yang had turned pale, and her usual smug expression was gone.

"Yang. What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, uh, yesterday I, sort of got into a bar fight and got arrested." She muttered, putting on a nervous smile. I felt my eyes twitch and water at the same time. My sister was going to die tonight. I looked at the clock.

**2 A.M.**

"Yang. This is where shtuff gets serious." I said, looking at her with fake confidence. I had never seen her so terrified. It was astounding. "Yang. We're going to be okay. Okay, when the new animatronics come in, they won't move, unless you look away. So, I'll keep my eyes on them, and you hide under the desk. Sound like a plan?" She gave a nod.

"Wait, what about the old ones then?" She asked.

"In my 2 nights of prior experience, the head is probably your best defense against the old guys, assuming they get out of their closet." I checked the Parts and Service room to make sure they were all still there. They were. And then the phone rang again. I let it go to voicemail again.

"Hey. It's Jaune again. Uh, listen, the higher ups added a new animatronic this morning, and unless you keep rewinding the music box near him, he'll come after the next biggest source of sound; I.E. you guys." I gave a shrug and decided to see the guy. I checked around the cameras, and saw a marionette-style robot leaning against a wall that was right next to the old Pirate's Cove. "Now, this wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that, well… he sort of has the same quirk that the old animatronics have; he thinks you're an endoskeleton, and the mask won't fool him. We tested it." Yang suddenly picked up, and I figured it was as good a time as any to check the cameras.

"Alright Jaune. Answer me this." Yang said, her voice choc-full of anger. "If they're so deadly, than why did these people allow them to still be around!?"

"Th-they tried fixing them up at first. You know, bring the old guys back." He said with a sheepish tone. I checked the Main Stage and all three were on the move. I quickly switched over to the Parts and Service camera; error is what it told me as I stared into the black screen.

"Yang. You might want to keep your voice down." I said with a nervous grin as I began to rewind the music box.

"Just a sec Ruby." She responded. "Now, Jaune, please continue."

"They tried to put them back together, but it was too much for them; the smell itself seemed to drive them away, so they mostly kept them for parts." He replied. "I tried to warn them, but it was no use." I looked up, slightly panicked as I flashed on my flashlight, seeing the decaying Chica outside the room. I wasn't too afraid of her though, as she didn't have hands. I smugly smiled as I returned to the cameras. I kept flicking through as I saw that the new Bonnie and Chica were both heading towards us. I looked up, and saw that the doorway was empty. I heaved a small sigh as I looked back to the clock.

**5. A.M.**

Yang must have also seen it. "Oh thank god." She sighed. "Were almost done here." She smiled as I checked the vent lights. Bonnie was in the right one.

"Yang. Get under the desk." I hissed, giving a feigned smile to the animatronic. She looked and saw the robot bunny. Sadly, that was enough. As she got under the desk, Bonnie came out of the vent and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go! Let go!" She yelled, as Bonnie began to drag her away. I wanted to go after her, but I had to keep rewinding the damn music box in order to keep myself safe. I looked back at the clock.

**5:55 A.M.**

I stared back out at the entrance, hearing screaming, thrashing, the flipping of tables and chairs as Yang struggled in vain to escape. One look back at the clock.

**5:59 A.M.**

My focus was drawn away as I heard my sister scream in pain. Actual pain, something she never did, and then it all went quiet.

**6 A.M.**

I got out of my chair and went to go check where they kept the suits, the back-stage area. I entered the room, and nearly threw up at what I saw; my sister, stuffed into a Freddy Fazursa suit. Blood could be seen dripping out of the crevices and cracks of the suit. She weakly opened her eyes, and looked at me, her trademark cocky grin on her face. "You know… I always wanted to see… what the inside of one of these suits looked like." She said weakly, wheezing heavily.

"Yang. You're going to be okay." I said, rushing over to her and attempted to help her out of the suit, but to no avail. "Yang? Yang can you walk!?" I asked, trying to get her robotic form onto its feet.

"Ruby… I'm not getting out of this." She said, looking at me with half-alive eyes. "I'm sorry. Just… just know, that… I don't blame you." Her head flopped onto the table, and I instantly started crying. And then I heard the door open.

"Ruby?" A voice called out. It wasn't Jaune's, so, I knew who it was; the manager. My sadness turned to anger as I ran towards the man it came from, grabbing him by his collar.

"You mother*cker!" I yelled, slamming him into a wall.

"What are you talking about Ms. Rose?" He asked, looking so blissfully unaware that it fueled my anger.

"Guess what? My SISTER is dead in there!" I pointed towards the backstage room. "Stuffed into one of your suits by one of the "new and improved" animatronics!" He looked at me, utterly dumbfounded.

"Miss, I-"

"What!? You don't believe me?" I exclaimed, dragging him to the back room, and showing him Yang's limp body. He simply approached the body.

"She's not dead." He said in a deadpan tone. "Barely alive, but not dead." He grabbed a nearby circle saw and proceeded to cut the suit open, not exactly caring if he hit my sister. She came out of that suit bloodied, bruised, and filled with broken bones, but alive. I ran over to her, and carefully picked her up.

"Go call an ambulance." I said, facing the man who had just saved my sister. "Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>000000000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 A.M.<strong>

She woke up a few hours later in a hospital room, her first words being "Ow… my everything". She looked over at me, and gave a small smile. "Okay. So I lied to you. It isn't the first time, and it won't be the last." She said smugly with a weak tone. I hugged her almost instantly as she gave another ow. Blake and Weiss were also in the room. Weiss had an expression of extreme guilt on her face. No one said anything for a few minutes, just coming up and giving hugs, Weiss and Blake giving theirs awkwardly, before the T.V. switched on almost suddenly. It was the news.

"Welcome to VNN. I'm Lisa Lavender, and this just in; a local kid's pizzeria is being investigated. Earlier this morning, one Yang Xiao Long was found stuffed into a Freddy Fazursa costume after spending a night with her sister, the night watchmen." I saw Yang turn it up with a look up pain momentarily on her face as she did. "The 15 year old watchmen, Ruby Rose, told us what she saw happen." The screen cut away to me from about 3-4 hours ago.

"So, we were sitting there, uh, it was 5 A.M., and then one of the animatronics made eye-contact with one of the animatronics, that, I might add came through the air-ducts into my office." The me from before said. "You see, instead of taking my sister outside, it took her and dragged through the restaurant, and stuffed her into the suit. She spent about 10 minutes trying to get away from that damn robotic bunny before the clock struck 6. Who knows what would have happened to her if there was another 30 seconds."

"We also had a chat with former night watchmen and current day watch; Jaune Arc, who has been raving about the animatronics ever since Freddy's re-opned." It suddenly cut to Jaune in the office.

"Look. It was a simple malfunction in Bonnie." He said. It was like you could hear the tele-prompter telling him what to say. "It will all be fixed- you know what? No. I dare anyone watching this at home to look up old news article about this place. And then you'll know what caused what happened tonight." It cut back to Lisa.

"Clearly, the words of a true crazy person." She said. "And now, for a less crazy explanation, we have Mr. Schnee himself, head of Fazursa Entertainment."

"What!?" I yelled, turning to Weiss. "Your dad… is why I'm going through five nights of hell?" Weiss gave a small nod, and turned off the T.V.

"Look. It wasn't my idea." She retorted. "I wanted that place burnt to the ground just as much as Jaune did. But daddy saw money in it, and I can't really stop him." I glared at her, and she seemed to jump at it. "It still looks safe enough."

"Yeah. Looks." I responded. "Looks can be deceiving." I began to leave. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at Freddy's talking to Jaune."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but on the bright side, the demo for Five Nights 2 came out, and apparently I was wrong about the mask. Whoops. Also, it seems as though I was right about one thing though; from what I saw, the old animatronics didn't move for night 1. So, now a decision for you people to decide; who will Ruby bring next? Weiss, to show her how "safe" Freddy's actually is, or Blake who is probably scarred sh*tless? Also, don't forget to leave your comments where ever you leave them, so, see ya sometime in the near future.**


End file.
